


I miss you

by dc4me44



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Romance, angst (ish), pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: A post on instagram by a fan account makes Lana realise that she's missing her ex more than she realised she ever will.





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm so this is my first time ever writing a Morrilla fic. Anyway hope you guys like it. Reviews and kuddos are very welcome.

It's been ten minutes since she's opened her Instagram account to see herself tagged in a photo she took with Tennessee alongside a picture of Jen's shocked face. The caption for Jen read "When you realize that you lost the love of your life." The brunette is unsure whether she should feel outraged or amused by her fans. Maybe both. She knew about real people shipping, she's not dumb, but they don't usually tag her. Well at least not the Morrilla shippers. The other group is more cringey, giving both Sean and her condoms under the guise of OQ but she's seen the tags. Then there's those desperate enough to tag her and Fred… It got exhausting. Why were they so invested that her relationship with Fred should work? They were certainly more invested than Fred and herself were. Fred used her to try to make his boys the new One Direction and she used Fred to hide some rumours.

The show was slowly becoming popular and there was a lot of hush hush Jennifer and Lana are roommates, to the point that Jennifer had a small gay panic attack. So maybe small was an understatement because suddenly she started to ignore Lana and hurl herself at her male co-stars. They got into numerous fights over it, Jennifer begging the brunette to understand. Lana couldn't and wouldn't so they broke it off and the brunette decided to be petty so she started to date Fred. It backfired spectacularly when he proposed and she accepted. That was the moment Jennifer stopped saying even a simple Happy Birthday on Twitter, while she was more than happy to share videos of Colin's birthday. That stung. A lot. But she soldiered through.

At first glance Lana was the one who had her life together, while the blonde was scrambling for anything. She had Rose move in with her, start some directing gig, played in a few bad movies, refused to sit next to Lana, take photos with Lana and so on. Still on set they pretended to be friendly, they would hug for a bit longer than normal, both refusing to let go of the other. But Lana understood that maybe Jen really didn't want to be the other woman and so as the story progressed and Emma and Regina didn't even hug, Jennifer put a bigger and bigger distance between herself and Lana. She quit the show a few months into season 6 and the brunette couldn't blame her. There was nothing left for Jennifer or Emma on that show. Still, this meant she won't be seeing Jennifer for days, weeks or maybe even months. Were they even following one another on social media anymore? She didn't know.

She stared at the photo again. Was she out with this woman because she was such a Jen look-a-like? Probably. The caption was all wrong. It wasn't Jennifer that lost the love of her life, it was Lana herself that did. Maybe if she was more understanding of the blonde's gay panic moment and refusal to come out, maybe if despite it all she never married Fred, maybe she could still have a place in Jen's life.

Even if she wanted to make contact with the blonde how would one go about it? They lived in the same city, once again, perhaps she should try to bump into the blonde? No that was creepy. She picked up her phone and started to scroll through pictures of her and Jennifer or pictures she had of Jennifer alone. She couldn't bear this. She needed a drink.

  
.

  
The next morning finds Lana asleep on the couch, empty bottle of whiskey on the floor and her phone alerting her she has low battery. She spent all night staring and pictures of Jen and drinking herself silly. She scrolls through her messages and sees she has one new message from none other than the person responsible for her current state. There was also a missed call and a voice mail. But before she could look into that she's interrupted by her doorbell ringing. Lola starts to bark making her headache worse by the second.

"Lola, quiet girl, mommy has a headache and you're not helping," she says going to the door and opening it before she even looks to see who's at her door before she opens the door. When she does look up she's met all air leaves her lungs and she's at a loss of words. It's her. She's here.

"Jen," her name leaves her mouth in a whisper.

"Hey, are you okay? I was worried."

"Yes, I'm fine," Lana says as she steps aside inviting Jennifer inside, least someone sees them.

"Good, that's good," Jennifer breathes a sigh of relief. "I got worried when you didn't answer my text or phone call."

Lana looks confused then she looks at her phone and opens it. There is a string of texts from Jen, but when she looks up she sees a text she sent at 11 pm last night. A simple text that said "I miss you." No wonder Jennifer was worried.

"Are you drunk?" Jen asks as she wrinkles her nose.

"Was. I'm only hangover now." Both women stare at one another not knowing what to say.

"Thank you for checking on me."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Umm, would you like some tea or coffee?"

"I should be going…" but really the voice didn't convey the words she just spoke.

"I think a cup of coffee would help both of us? Me with the hangover and you like coffee," Lana was not ready to say goodbye to the blonde. Not yet. They haven't spoken in months. She never realised how much she missed her.

"Yeah, okay. I'll make the coffee if you want to go change?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Jennifer says as she made her way to the kitchen. She had no idea where anything was but she figured she'll find out while Lana gets changed. They've been friends, now they're exes and former co-workers. It should not be that weird, but it feels weird. She's read rumours that Lana divorced Fred, but she never believed them. Now, being in this house, maybe she could finally believe the rumours. Had Lana left Fred to go date that woman she was at SDCC with?

Lana had a girlfriend in the past, before Jennifer herself, Alexis or something. So it wasn't new to the brunette. It was all hush, hush, but she was not as in the closet as herself. All Jennifer knew were NDAs and lawyers being involved whenever she dated someone. Lana was the exception and it's been okay so far. The brunette never outed her. She was upset with the blonde, heck that's why they even broke up to start with, Jen's fear of being labelled gay or even bisexual, fear that it will end her career, and so Lana seemed to have moved on. Jennifer pretended she was okay. She never dated. She took pictures with men and women, touching them, being overly friendly, but never with Lana. It was okay with friends but not with the woman she loved. No wonder Lana was pissed at her. The brunette was pretty touchy feely with people, Bex the most, but then they were both in hetero relationships so Lana could hide.

Jennifer, well she was a different story. She's read Lchat, Twitter and Tumblr. She knew the comments made about her, how she's probably gay or bisexual. The way she dressed did not help ease the suspicions. Maybe Lana was right and if she had acted all chill around the brunette there would not have been rumours. Whenever someone, or herself, brought Rose up, it was always dismissed as "just friends". For goodness sake, she even used a ship hashtag and people dismissed it as friendship, yet they always said that she was totally into Lana. There are those that ship her with Colin, but she never worried about them. She called them out once only for Helen's sake rather than for her own sake. Being shipped with Colin meant she could stay in the closet, so she didn't care at all.

The fact that Fred followed her on Instagram as soon as he broke up with Lana didn't help one bit. She wondered if the brunette knew about his follow. Why were things so complicated? Did she overcomplicate things herself by refusing to come out?

"Hey," Lana's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the brunette wear a simple white top and black leggings. She looked beautiful.

"Hey, coffee is done. I've also made some toast. Thought it might help to eat something light."

"Thank you," the brunette takes the cup of coffee and plate with toast offered.

"So, apart from last night, how have you been?"

"I've been okay. I have a few projects coming up. You?"

"Same. A new movie and a TV series. Should be good." Silence envelops them once again before Jennifer decides to take the bull by the proverbial horns. It's been eating her alive and she wanted to know. "So, is the rumour true? Did you and Fred split up?"

"Yes, the rumour is true. There was no hiding it once it spilled to Lchat. Those people over analyse everything. From there it was a matter of time before it made its way to Twitter and Tumblr."

"You deleting all photos of him didn't help. And one of me."

"I did?" Lana sounds surprised, "which one?"

"The season 6 promo, the silhouette?"

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too."

"It's okay. Sparked some debate on deleting photos of the exes. Fred following me didn't help the rumour mill," Jennifer says as she takes a sip of coffee.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to affect you. I know how you are about those rumours."

Jen says nothing and instead chooses to ask one more question that's been on her mind for the past few days.

"So… who's the new girl?"

"New girl? You mean Tennessee?" Jennifer only nods "Oh, she's just a friend I'm working with on a new project."

"Just a friend?" Jennifer asks not really believing.

"Yes, just a friend," Lana sighs "You've seen the posts and comments."

"And Jared's like?"

"Jared? What does he have to do with all this?"

At Lana's question Jen opens her phone and scrolls to the proper message and shows her what she meant.

"Jen, I am so sorry you get dragged into this. I don't know how to put a stop to it without drawing attention. I'm sorry they're saying this," Lana looks incredibly apologetic. Between her fans and Colin's, Jennifer never seems to catch a break. Yet one group has the truth without even knowing.

"They're not wrong, you know?" Jennifer says as she extends her hand to grasp Lana's.

"About?"

"About me being jealous. I am jealous. Heck she's a me look-a-like. I did wonder if you dated her for that reason."

"I'm not dating her. I just went through a divorce, I'm not looking for someone new," Lana says as she looks in Jennifer's green eyes. It was now or never. "I might have been drunk last night, but I meant what I said, or rather texted. I do miss you."

"I missed you too. I…," a pause "it's so weird but I couldn't move on you know? I've got hooked on you."

At that word Lana scrunches up her nose in disgust.

"I think anything hook related is ruined for me for life," she says smiling at Jennifer attempting to wink and failing once again.

"Ugh, okay bad word choice, but the sentiment is the same."

There's a silence, neither woman saying anything and so Jennifer gets up intent on leaving, because she sort of put herself out there, but she should have known, after all Lana said she wasn't looking for anything new, she just got divorced.

"I should probably go. Ava is all alone at home and…"

"Jen, wait!" Lana gets up after all and the sudden movement is making her a bit nauseous but she pushes through the nausea. She grabs Jennifer's hand to stop her and the blonde stops when she feels the soft hand grasping hers.

"I… I know it will sound weird, but I still like you," she shakes her head, that's not the correct word "no, that's not right, I don't just like you, I still love you. I know I went ahead and got engaged and then married but I never stopped loving you. I just wasn't ready. I'm sorry I pressured you in coming out. I should have been more understanding of your wants and needs and I shouldn't have done what I've done. When I said I wasn't looking for something new, I meant it. I'm not. I don't want something new. I want you, Jen. I know it's late, 5 years late, but…" before she can finish her phrase Jennifer spins around, looks at her for a second before she crushes their lips together in a desperate kiss.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this," Jennifer says as she cups Lana's face and drops a small peck to her lips.

"I might have an idea," Lana says looking up and wrapping her arms securely around Jen's neck.

"Does this mean…"

"That we are back together? Only if you want us too," Lana replies as her hand starts to play with Jennifer hair.

"I might not be able to be out of the closet and..," the blonde is silenced by a small kiss to her lips and whwn she pulls away, Lana resumes her playing with Jen's hair.

"I no longer care about that. I love you and I'm content to have you in any way that I can, in a closet, out of a closet, deep inside the forests of Narnia. I don't care."

Jen pulls her closer and kisses her again, oh how she's missed those lips, that taste, the shape of Lana against her.

"You should go after Ava. I don't plan to let you out of my sight anytime soon," another small peck because it's impossible for the brunette to break away from the blonde. She's an addict to the blonde woman.

"Yes, mam," Jen replies as she pulls away and makes her way to the door to go pick up her dog and a bag of clothes. It looked like she will stay at Lana's for the foreseeable future and she didn't have any objections to it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
